Pokemon: Return to Sinnoh
by ajani's apprentice
Summary: Ash and friends are at Sinnoh to take on the Battle Frontier there and the Sinnoh Contests. However, a new criminal organization is in Sinnoh that is now becoming a larger threat then it used to be. Some Amourshipping hints. Rated T for those hints. If it doesn't warrant it the rating will be changed to K plus.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I'm back and ready for part one of the two part story of Ash's adventure into the Nationals. Originally I was going to have the travels through Kanto be part of this story but that would've taken up too much time. So we're getting his second journey through Sinnoh and his journey through the region which will host the Nationals. I'm not saying what that is though. You'll have to wait and see.**

**One thing I'd like to mention is that while many key elements of the Pokémon Adventures manga will be in this story I won't be sticking perfectly to that storyline. So please don't flood the reviews with "Oh, you got that wrong." I probably know that I did.**

**I'd also like to thank NoSignalBlueScreen for the amazing cover-art they made. NoSig, you're the best!**

**Bold is Telepathy or telepathic talking that's done through Aura. I'm adding that in just in case that doesn't count as telepathy.**

**All that said I'm happy to be back in the Pokémon story mode and without further ado, here we go!**

**Pokémon: Return to Sinnoh**

**Prologue:**

"Thank you so much Riley!" Nurse Joy said. The man named Riley smiled.

"It was my pleasure to help, Nurse Joy." he said. "I know that sometimes you can get overloaded with work and I'm happy to lend a hand with my 'abilities'." As Riley said this three Lucario walked up to him and stood by his side.

Riley was an Aura-Guardian and along with his Lucario he lived on Iron Island, an island in the Sinnoh Region known for the tremendous amount of strong steel-type Pokemon native there. Many trainers came to train there and the Pokemon Center often became backed up, both with Trainer's pokemon and wild ones as well. When that would happen Riley would come and help heal the pokemon with his aura abilities.

Riley left the Pokemon Center and headed towards the small house he called home. His three Lucario, two male and one female, kept up pace easily.

**"Riley, I believe we have a guest." **said the female, Cara.

"Yes Cara, I know." Riley responded. "I can sense her as well."

**"It's been a while since we last saw her."** The younger male, name Rio, said.

**"She's been away with her trainer."** the older male, who simply went by Lucario, said.**"I wonder what news she brings."**

"We'll find out soon enough." Riley said as he reached his house. Outside were two pokemon that looked exactly alike except for their color. One was turquoise while the other was yellow.

"Lati, it's good to see you." Riley said. The Latias, Lati, looked up and purred.

**"It's good to see you too Riley." **Lati said in response. The other pokemon, a Latios, rubbed against her.

**"It's been far too long." **he said. Latias purred once more.

**"I know. I'm glad to see you as well Eon." **Lati said to her mate.

"So what news do you bring Lati?" asked Riley.

**"Lucas wanted you to know about what happened with Dialga."** Lati said. **"He also wanted to let you know that he plans on coming to Sinnoh with Ash, Dawn, and a friend of Ash's named Serena."**

Riley nodded. "I see." he said. "I'll have to look out for them."

**"How long until you must go?" **asked Lucario.

**"Lucas said I could stay for a while and catch up with Eon." **Lati responded.

**"I knew I liked that guy for a good reason." **Eon said, happy that his mate would be staying for a while.

Riley chuckled. "He was always very aware of others." the aura-guardian said. "I'm not surprised he let Lati stay. He knows how much you two miss each other even though you, Eon, agreed to work with me while you Lati, agreed to work with him."

Eon nodded. **"I still believe that was the right decision. Even if I must be separated from my mate." **

**"As do I." **added Lati.

Riley smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare our dinner. We'll talk about what I missed afterwards." With that Riley went inside while the three Lucario stayed out and chatted with the Eon Duo.

* * *

><p>Deep within the Eterna Forest lay an old abandoned weather institute. Pokemon had made their homes there but due to recent developments the pokemon had to leave. The building was large, many many stories high and easily taller then most of the forrest's trees. The reason it wasn't seen was because it was built into a cliffside, so as not to cause deforestation. Ironically, that noble gesture was what allowed the current residents, with goals that were at best described as ignoble, to choose the building as their base.<p>

On the top floor in a large room sat, by a desk, a masked man. He had black hair that went up and out at crazy angles. He wore a dark grey business suit. On the pocket that was over he left side of his chest was a black capital G in covering a red capital S.

Next to him stood another man. This one wore a white shirt with a grey vest. The letters were on the vest on the same area as they were on the suit. The man had black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. He had a black beard that was combed neatly, ending in a point. He also had a handlebar mustache. His brown eyes had an intense look. The most noticeable part of him though was his right arm. Or partial lack thereof as everything past the elbow was gone, leaving him with a stump. While the man did looked intimidating the first man was the one that was truly scary. For some reason his mere presence was enough to induce fear in others. The second man seemed not to mind though.

A third person entered the room. He wore a black hoodie with the same logo on it as the other two had. The masked man nodded and the newcomer began to speak.

"Sir, we have begun to prepare for the next stage in the plan."

The masked man nodded. "Good." he said. "We've begun to acquire the necessary funds while we staged small 'attacks' and now we can truly begin to make an impact." As he said this the masked man had looked down at his hands, their tips touching each other. He then looked up at 'hoodie' once more. "You're dismissed."

'Hoodie' nodded and left the room. The masked man turned to the other occupant of the room who hadn't spoken at all yet. "We're about to begin, Vito." the masked man said to the man with the stump.

Vito 'Stumpy' Mac nodded. "Indeed." he responded in his deep voice.

"Doc said his newest 'serum' will give us quite the advantage." the masked man continued. "However, it's still only in the development stages. We'll have to wait a while before we could use it on our pokemon."

Vito looked uncomfortable. "Sir, I still don't believe we can trust Doc." Vito said.

The masked man sighed. If it was anyone else he would've had them punished. However, Vito never said something like this to undermine his authority. Vito was extremely loyal, the most loyal member in his group. He only said things like this if he truly believed he needed to say it.

"I don't think we can trust him either." the masked man admitted. "But he is far too useful and valuable to be replaced. We may have to watch him carefully but we can't just let him go."

Vito nodded and was quiet. This was another reason the masked man knew Vito meant no disrespect. Vito wouldn't continue arguing on a subject once it had been sufficiently addressed. So long as there wouldn't be a reason to bring it up again Vito would leave it be.

The masked man went back to staring at his would soon strike at the society which had branded them freaks and misfits. They would soon attack the society which had made them feel alone and become outsiders. Soon the world would tremble at the mere mention of the name 'The Shadow Gang'.

Note: **Well this is it. Hope you guys liked it. Chapter one will soon be out. On a different note I'm not going to update after chapter one for a while. The reason is because this story I write on paper and I want to be ahead by a few chapters. I don't want to end up using all my material and then not having anything to post for a long time. So I'm just going to wait till I'm around chapter nine on paper until I post chapter two. I hope you all understand and will be patient. Until next time! -AA**

**P.S Happy 2015! I know I'm late. Plz forgive me. **


	2. On A Plane Again

Note: **I****talics is Pokemon Translation. **Pokedex speach is Bold Italics. Also, the character Kathia Birch does not belong to me. The owner would like to remain anonymous though. Also, since my character Lucas is supposed to be the anime's version (and he did once appear in a cameo) I'm changing his hair color to slate gray since that's his real hair color. Not important but I just wanted to sort out the apparent contradiction since I once mentioned he had black hair. Also, I put the airport in Jubilife because I just felt that it could house an airport. It's a major city.****

****Also, during the battle I would suggest listening to some epic pokemon battle music, like the music played during the fight with Mewtwo in Pokemon Origins. It's one of the ones I was watching. I think this may be the best I fight I've written including the stuff outside of this site.****

****Next, as far as Pokemon move limits go, for now I'm upping the limit to five but I might eventually make there be no limit like many other writers do.****

****Finally, I'm accepting OC requests. I need a name, looks, description, and your pokemon. Preferably age of your OC as well though not necessary. ****

"The captain has turned off the 'Fasten Seat-Belt' sign. You are now free to roam around the cabin." the voice of a flight attendant was heard over the intercom. Ash Ketchum sighed as he got up.

"Man, I'm already stiff." he said. The thirteen year-old stretched and cracked his neck.

"Pika ka chu." _"Too bad you have to be strapped in." _Pikachu looked at the electric rodent.

"You know buddy, I think I just got dissed." he said.

_"You did."_

Ash rolled his eyes as he sat back down next to a girl around the same age as him who was reading a magazine about performers. "Hey Serena, do you have any earbuds?" Ash asked the girl. Serena looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah, I do. Let me get them out." Serena responded. As she fished them out a girl with blue hair pooped her head over their seats.

"Anything good on?" she asked.

"I haven't gotten a chance to hear yet." Ash responded. Another teenager, this one looking a bit older the the rest, popped his head over the chair as well.

"You do realize they have programs, right?" he asked. Ash's eyes lit up.

"They do? Sweet!" he said as three face-palms occurred. "Thanks Lucas! Oh, by the way, where are they?"

Lucas sighed. "Usually they're with the rest of the in-flight magazines in the pocket on the back of the chair in front of you." the teen said.

"Oh, okay." Ash said as he began to rummage through one such pocket.

"Pika pi cha pi." _"__Ash, sometimes I'm embarrassed to know you." _Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, Lucas turned to the girl with blue hair. "Dawn, if you've already seen the programs then why were you asking if anything good was on?" the teen asked. Dawn looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, some of these stations and songs are new to me." Dawn replied. Lucas picked up a program and looked at it.

"Channel nine has station MAW-2006." he said. Seeing the girl's confused look he explained "MAW stands for 'Music from Around the World'. The station is one of the best."

Dawn nodded. "I'll listen to them then." she said.

A woman with long blonde hair walked over to the group. "Enjoying yourselves?" she asked.

"As much as anyone can enjoy themselves on a plane, Cynthia." Lucas responded to the Sinnoh champion. Cynthia smiled.

"Fair enough." she said. Suddenly a loud snore interrupted the conversation. Five pairs of eyes, four human and one pokemon, looked at Ash who somehow had managed to fall asleep within a minute of listening to some music.

"How?" Dawn asked. Serena looked at the channel Ash was listening to, channel thirteen, and then the program. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look at this." she said with a bemused smile, pointing at the channel thirteen's listing on the program. Lucas, Dawn, Cynthia and Pikachu all looked. Dawn, Lucas and Pikachu then face-palmed (in Pikachu's case face-pawed) while Cynthia simply chuckled.

"Well, that would explain it." the Sinnoh-League champion said. The program said "Jigglypuff's Best."

* * *

><p>A few hours later the group had landed in Jubilife Airport and were waiting to be picked up.<p>

"Anybody else feeling a sense of Deja-Vu?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I do too." Ash said.

"Probably because you two were, not that long ago, waiting for me to pick you up from an airport." Lucas suggested. Suddenly a limousine pulled up and the doors opened.

"Well then. It's been a while since I've seen you three Cynthia, Lucas and Ash." a man said.

"Steven?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Pika cha?!" _"You again?!"_ Pikachu asked.

Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn, smiled. "Yes, its me Ash. The last time we saw each other was two years ago I believe." Steven then turned to Lucas and Cynthia. "And it's been a few months since I've seen you two."

"It's nice to see you too." Cynthia said.

"I repeat the sentiment." Lucas said.

After Cynthia quickly explained who Steven was to Dawn and Serena and then introduced them to him, the group stepped inside the limousine and began to be driven from Jubilife City to Professor Rowan's lab.

"Why are we headed to Professor Rowan's lab?" asked Serena. "He's still in Kanto."

"My parents are there and are running the lab. They said we should come." Lucas answered. He then turned to Steven and said "I've heard you had quite an interesting adventure recently."

Steven chuckled. "I could say the same about you." he countered. The Champion of Hoenn then recounted, in brief, his experiences with Alain in Hoenn. Lucas then did the same with their recent encounter with Dialga.

"Interesting." Steven said. "I was told about this but in a much briefer detail by Lance earlier."

"And that didn't even contain most of it." Dawn said.

Normally the group would have been at Sandgem Town by now but traffic was horrible and so they were only half-way there. After a while Ash's curiosity got the better of him and he asked "So what brings you here Steven?"

"Lance asked Cynthia to investigate certain ruins which we believe might have something to do with Dialga. Since I happen to specialize in ancient artifacts-"

"And stones." Lucas added with a smirk.

"And stones," Steven amended. "Lace asked if I would help with the investigation."

"I knew that Cynthia was going to be working but I didn't realize that you would be helping her." Lucas said.

"Lance only just told me yesterday. I flew in on a Red-Eye flight." Steven said.

"And I only heard about it during our flight." Cynthia said.

"That sounds like Lance. Giving over info only at the last minute." Lucas said with a sigh.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Steven asked.

"I'm planning on taking on the Sinnoh Battle Frontier." Ash answered. "I already beat the one in Kanto a little over a year ago." Steven nodded.

"And I'm assuming you three are traveling with him." Steven said. Dawn, Serena and Lucas nodded.

"I'm actually planning on competing in the contests here since I still have to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Dawn said.

Steven smiled. "Well then, best of luck." he said.

Finally the group got to Professor Rowan's lab. The group got out and went inside. "Mom, Dad!" Lucas shouted, announcing their arrival. after a minute, two people in Lab Coats came in to the front hall. One was a woman with dark indigo hair and a pink shirt. The other was a man who wore a blue shirt and had black hair.

"I'm glad to see you got here alright." said the woman to Lucas. She then turned to Dawn and said "It's great to see you Dawn!"

"The last time we saw you in person was when you were nine and Johanna and Matthew brought you to the Berlitz family dinner." the man said. Unlike his wife, the man's voice was low and measured but held the same amount of warmth as his wife's did.

"I see that neither of you have changed Aunt Platinum and Uncle Dia." Dawn said happily. Ash and Serena stared at her and Lucas.

"You two are-" they began to ask but Lucas cut them off.

"Cousins? Not exactly." the Nationals Champion said. "My mother is Platinum Berlitz, daughter of Professor Yanase Berlitz. She works with Grandpa. Anyway, Dawn's mother Johanna is part of the Berlitz family. We're distant cousins. However, for simplicity's sake, we call each other's parents aunt or uncle."

Dia turned to Ash and his smile grew. "Well now, it has been a while Ash." Dia said. Platinum looked at him and beamed.

"You've really grown!" she said.

Ash smiled. "It's great to see both of you too." he said. Ash still remembered Lucas' parents even though he hadn't seen them in years.

"Cynthia, Steven, it's great to see both of you." Dia said.

"And who's this?" Platinum asked, turning to Serena. Serena introduced herself. After she did so Dia spoke up.

"We've been waiting for you for a while so we could start lunch. We've just finished feeding all the pokemon."

"You're help your father, right Lucas?" Platinum asked.

"Of course." Lucas said.

The group, along with Lucas' parents, quickly went to Lucas' house, telling the chauffeur they'd be away for a few hours at least. The man nodded and decided to go around town.

As the group neared the house Platinum said "By the way, we have two guests."

"Who?" asked Lucas.

Platinum looked at him. "You'll see." she they got there the immediately saw the first guest as she was outside on the porch to Lucas' large house.

"MOM?!" Dawn shouted in shock. Johanna looked up and smiled.

"Hello Dawn. Nice to see you. Same for the rest of you." Johanna said.

"Hello Aunt Johanna. It's great to see you too." Lucas said.

"Wait, does that mean that Dad is here?" Dawn asked. Johanna shook her head.

"Matthew is on another business trip." Johanna said. "He hopes to be back soon." Matthew, Dawn's father, was a successful business man who traveled around the world.

Suddenly, one of Dawn's pokeballs opened up and Piplup appeared."Pip!"he said.

"It's good to see you too, Piplup." Johanna said.

"Meow." Johanna's Glameow, sitting next to her legs, meowed a greeting.

"Wait, so who's the second guest?" asked Ash.

"That would be me." a girl's voice was heard. Everyone turned around to see a girl, around sixteen-years old, standing behind them. She had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, a long cape-like scarf and white tennis shoes. She wore a pendent with a purple crystal around her neck. Her hair was bunched up in a ponytail that was slung over her shoulder. It was kept in place with a band that held a keystone in it.

"Kathia!" Lucas said happily as he ran to the girl and gave her a quick hug.

"It's been too long." Kathia said.

"It had been." Lucas agreed. Lucas then turned around to introduce the girl to Ash, Dawn, Serena and Johanna. "This is Kathia Birch, an old friend of mine." he said.

"Wait, Birch. As in Professor Birch?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm his granddaughter." Kathia said.

After Kathia was introduced she turned to Steven and said. "Congratulations on beating Wallace. I know how hard he is. I've battled him before and lost."

"Thanks." Steven said with a smile. "I'm assuming you'll try your luck and challenge me. If you do you might have to battle him as he's returned to the Sootopolis Gym."

"Wait, returned?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Juan, Wallace's mentor, took over the gym when Wallace became the champion. Wallace decided that he would go back to being a gym leader instead of being an Elite Four member." Steven said.

"I bet Winona is happy." Lucas said with a smirk.

"She is." Steven said. "The two will now see each other much more often."

Before Ash could ask what the two were talking about Dia cleared his throat. "Are we going to have lunch?" he asked. Everyone got the hint and renewed walking inside. Lucas quickly ran up to his mom.

"As happy as I am to see Kathia I thought that our second guest was someone else." he said. Platinum looked at him.

"We weren't expecting anyone else." she said.

"Well of course you weren't. I didn't tell you he was coming." Lucas said with a grin. "You and Dad know him from your youth so I thought you'd like the surprise."

Platinum sighed and shook her head. Her son could be very theatrical at times.

* * *

><p>"This is incredible!" Serena said. "Your food is amazing!" Dia smiled at the compliment.<p>

"Thank you." he said. "I've been a chef ever since I was young. I taught Lucas everything he knows."

"So Kathia, how long have you been on your journey?" Dawn asked.

"I've been on it for four years." Kathia said. "I started when I was twelve. A little later then most but I wanted some more experience before I set of so stayed and worked with my parents and grandfather."

"Speaking of them, how are Ruby and Sapphire doing?" asked Platinum.

"My parents are doing fine." Kathia answered.

"Wait, Ruby? As in Ruby Maple?!" Dawn asked in an excited tone. Kathia chuckled.

"Yes, my father is the famous Ruby Maple, Co-ordinator Extrodinaire." she said. "From your reaction I assume your into contests."

""Yep. I'm aiming to become a master co-ordinator like my mom." Dawn said.

"You still have a long ways to go." Johanna said. "But you're making progress."

Ash looked intrigued by what Kathia said. "Maple, as in Norman Maple?" he asked. Kathia smiled.

"Yeah. My other grandfather. You've met him?"

"Not only him but also his wife and his two kids, May and Max. They're younger then you!"

"My grandfather married young." Kathia explained. "His first son was my father." After a drink Kathia continued. "You won the balance badge, correct?"

"Yeah I did." Ash said.

"Well then, maybe you could do me a favor and have a battle with me?" Kathia asked.

"Of course!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Pika cha!" _"It'll be nice to have a real battle, not just a training match!" _Pikachu said.

Lucas smiled. "Well, we're in for a treat." he said.

Serena looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Both Kathia and Ash are powerful trainers and have been on their journeys for a while." Lucas explained. "It will be a good match."

Steven smiled. "I heard of dinner and a show but this is a little different." he joked.

* * *

><p>After lunch the group gathered out in back. Dia had volunteered to ref the match. Ash and Kathia went out onto the battlefield while everyone else went to the sidelines.<p>

"This will be a one-on-one match between Ash Ketchum and Kathia Birch." Dia began. "There will be no Mega-Evolutions. Is each side ready?"

"Yes." came the reply.

"Alright then, Battle Begin!" Dia shouted.

"Pikachu, you're up!" Ash said.

"Pika!" _"I'm ready!" _Pikachu said.

Kathia pulled out a pokeball. "Redwood, to battle!" she said as she threw the pokeball. Out of it came a Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" Redwood cried out. Then he saw Pikachu and looked unimpressed. _"Oh, a mouse. How hard can he be?" _he asked.

Kathia, understanding what her pokemon had said, shook her head. "Don't underestimate him." she said. Redwood rolled his eyes.

"Let's start this off. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he rushed at Redwood, pretty pissed off that the other pokemon had wrote him off already. Redwood stood still until Pikachu had almost hit him. He then jumped and dodged the attack.

"Redwood, use Sunny Day." Kathia said. The bulbs on Sceptile's back glowed and shot white light up into the sky which immediately caused the sun's light to intensify. "Now, Solar Beam!" Once more the bulbs on Redwood's back began to glow, though this time they absorbed the sunlight instead of expelling light.

"Gotta act quickly." Ash thought. An idea stuck him and he wasted no time in putting it to action. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt Counter-Shield!"

_"Got it."_ Pikachu said. The electric-type began to spin while he released the Thunderbolt move, causing a 'shield' to appear. While the 'shield' was powerful, Redwood's Solar Beam was too much and blasted through. However, it had lost most of its power getting through. Pikachu was sent flying but landed on his feet.

"I'm impressed Ash." Kathia said. "Your Counter-Shield technique is pretty strong if it's able to stand up to Solar Beam the way it did."

"Thanks Kathia." Ash said.

"What's Counter-Shield exactly?" Serena asked.

"Counter-Shield is a technique that Ash developed while traveling here in Sinnoh." Cynthia said.

"Later on it was used by a rival of his in the Sinnoh-League." Lucas added. "I remember seeing a taped version of the battle. I was unable to make it to The Lilly of the Valley Conference that year."

"It was actually based off a performance I made." Dawn said.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"Yep." Dawn answered. The girl then stared at the battlefield before her. "Ash and I have learned from each other's style and have become better trainers for it." Not long ago Serena would've been very upset to hear that Ash and Dawn shared a bond like this. Now though, she wasn't upset. She was intrigued that the two held this connection. Could she learn things from Ash's battling style?

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pika Pika ChuPi!" Pikachu shouted as he charged and fired the Electro Ball.

"Block it with Dragon Claw and Leaf Blade!" Kathia said. Redwood's claws began to glow blue and red while the blade-like appendages on Redwood's arms began to glow green. With a shout, the Sceptile intercepted the Electro Ball.

"Now attack." With a shout, Redwood ran forward, claws down and scraping the ground, kicking up dust.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Pika!" _"Right!" _ Pikachu said as he rushed forward.

"That was a good idea building up momentum with Quick Attack." Steven said.

Pikachu, now with the added momentum, was able to block Redwood with Iron Tail. The two pokemon leapt backwards after a brief struggle.

"Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Dodge." Kathia gave her command. Pikachu sent the jolt of electricity only to have Redwood doge it.

"Again." Ash said.

"Dodge it once more." Kathia responded. Once again the attack missed.

"Gotta make that Sceptile slower." Ash muttered. An idea appeared to him but it would take Kathia's unwitting help. Luckily, the 'help' came.

"Redwood, use Dragon Claw Leaf Blade combo once more." Kathia said. Redwood dashed forward, his claws and blade-like appendages ready.

Ash waited then, when he sensed the time was right, he shouted, "Pikachu, duck and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu, understanding what Ash wanted, slid under Redwood and slammed his glowing tail into Redwood's legs.

"Scept!" Redwood cried out in pain.

"A good tactic, as now Redwood will be slowed." Platinum said.

"Now Pikachu, use Quick Attack and Iron Tail, race around Redwood!" Ash said, surprising the audience.

"Wait, why doesn't he use the advantage he has and continue attacking?" Dawn asked.

"Remember, this is Ash we're talking about. He has a reason." said a man's voice from behind them. Everyone in the audience turned around to see a man walking towards them. He wore a Hawaiian flower-patterened shirt, shorts and white slip-on shoes. He wore sunglasses and had a large smile on his face. He was what some people might call fat though plump would be a better term.

"You!" Steven, Cynthia and Platinum all shouted.

"Yep, me." the man said. Then, turning to Lucas, he said "Sorry that I'm late Lucas."

"It's fine. At least you didn't miss the entire battle." Lucas said.

"Wait, who is this?" Dawn and Serena asked.

"I'll explain after the battle." Lucas said. "For now, what you need to know is that he's a friend of both mine and Ash's."

Dawn and Serena nodded and, while their curiosity hadn't been fully satiated, they turned to continue watching the match.

"You know Ash, you're not making Redwood dizzy." Kathia said.

"On, I'm not trying to. Me and Pikachu are just trying to kick up some dust." Ash said back. And indeed, Pikachu was causing a large dust cloud to appear, obscuring the yellow rodent's appearance.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Lightening spewed out of the dust cloud from behind Redwood and hit the Sceptile. Another bolt, this time from the left, came hurtling at Redwood. Once more the pokemon didn't see it coming and was hit. A third bolt, this time from the right, hit Redwood.

"Urgh, Redwood, bring Pikachu out of hiding with Solar Beam!" Kathia said, expecting a fast shot. However, both she and Redwood were in for a surprise. Redwood opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What's going-" Kathia began to ask but stopped when she realized that the sunlight was being blocked by the dust cloud. "Dang." she muttered. "Switch to Sunny Day!" Redwood once again shot out orbs of light but this time they exploded in the dust cloud and, while it was pretty, the move's effect was negated.

Kathia looked stunned for a moment but then she smiled. "Well Ash, I'm impressed." she said. "Not only were you able to think up a strategy to hide Pikachu but you also were able to nullify my Sunny Day strategy at the same time."

"Thanks." Ash said, accepting the compliment. "But I really got the idea from Redwood. When he ran at Pikachu after he intercepted Electro Ball with your combo he dragged his claws on the ground which kicked up dust. I figured that doing the same with Iron Tail would get the same effect. Though," as Ash added this he began to rib the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd be able to cancel your Sunny Day through doing this."

Scott chuckled. "That Ash. Getting a strategy to work in more ways then one. Sounds just like I remember him."

"That does sound like him." Dawn agreed.

"Alright, time for a new plan." Kathia thought. "Use Solar Beam to launch yourself up." the girl said. Redwood began charging a Solar Beam.

"Don't let him!" Ash said. He had no idea what Kathia was planning but didn't want to find out. "Use Electro Ball!"

An Electro Ball hit Redwood but the Sceptile kept charging up the move. Finally he released the blast down at the ground as he jumped up. The Solar Beam both propelled him up and caused a shockwave throughout the ground causing Pikachu to be sent flying which caused the dust cloud to finally settle.

"Now Dragon Pulse!" Kathia said. Redwood charged up a sphere of purple energy and threw it. The move hit Pikachu and the rodent was sent flying once more. Redwood then landed on the ground from his jump but winced at he put wait on his legs. Pikachu slowly got back up.

"Both Redwood and Pikachu are exhausted." Lucas said. "Either one could fall at any moment."

"Then I guess we'll see the outcome of this match soons." said Scott.

"Ash, this has been a great battle but I'm afraid it's time for it to end." Kathia said. "Redwood, Solar Beam!" The Sceptile began to charge up the energy for the attack.

"There's no way Pikachu can take another attack." Ash thought. "But if I tell Pikachu to dodge, which might not even work, Kathia will just have another move waiting. The only way I'll have a chance of winning this is by going head-on. But with what?" The answer hit Ash immediately. "I hope this works." he thought.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Volt Tackle?!" Dawn asked confused. "But he hasn't used that move since he traveled with me!"

"Why's that a problem?" asked Serena.

"You see, a trainer usually has a pokemon only use four moves at a time." Lucas explained. "Anymore and it gets hard to remember. Most times the other moves fall into disarray."

"And if a move hasn't been used in a while it might not be as powerful as it normally would be plus it'll take a little longer to use." Cynthia further explained.

"You can see it now." Steven said. "Pikachu is slowly gaining the electricity needed for a Volt Tackle." Indeed, Pikachu was slowly getting the necessary power and electricity for Volt Tackle but Redwood was almost done charging Solar Beam.

"Ash is taking a major gamble." Scott said. "We'll just have to wait and see if it follows through."

"Now Pikachu, DO IT!" Ash shouted. Pikachu began running forward as electricity began to cloak his body.

"Too late." Kathhia said. "Redwood, Solar Beam!" Redwood released the charged up energy and fired it, the beam hitting Pikachu. However, the Rodent refused to give in and begin to fight his way through the powerful beam, slowly at first but quickly gaining strength.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPIKAPIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as it leapt forward, hitting Redwood straight in the chest.

An explosion rocked the battlefield. As the smoke cleared the field was revealed. Both pokemon were still standing, only barely though. Suddenly, Pikachu fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Redwood wins and the victor is Kathia!" Dia said.

Ash ran onto the battlefield and picked up Pikachu in his arms. "Pikachu, you okay buddy?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Pikachu, his eyes returned to normal, smiled weakly. "Pika cha." _"Yeah, totally exhausted and beat up but I am okay." _the pokemon said.

Kathia walked over to Ash. "That was amazing." she said. "It's been a while since I've been in such an intense battle. I'm surprised I won."

"Thanks." Ash said. He extended his hand and said "You were pretty awesome yourself." Kathia took his hand and the two shook hands. Redwood extended a claw to Pikachu.

_"I apologize for insulting you before." _the pokemon said. _"I was wrong. You are one of the most worthy and fiercest opponents I've ever faced. It was truly an honor to battle with you." _

Pikachu extended his paw and the two pokemon shook. _"It's fine. And thanks. You were power and skill were truly something to behold." _Pikachu said back.

Everyone quickly rushed onto the battlefield. "That was amazing Ash!" Serena said. "The same goes for you Kathia."

"You're every bit as skilled as I remember." Lucas said.

"Thanks." Kathia said, blushing a little from all the praise.

"It was a battle to remember." Scott said. The two trainers who had been battling finally realized Scott was here.

"SCOTT?!" the two asked at the same time, then they turned to each other and asked in unison "You know him?" to which they both responded at once with "Of course."

"Is anyone else getting a bit creeped out by their synchronization?" Dawn asked. Serena nodded while Lucas simply chuckled.

Note:** First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who has been with me so far. Especially NoSignalBlueScreen whose always been wiling to help me. For personal reasons this story, and possibly all my others, will go on Hiatus for probably a month at least. I wish I could explain but I can't. Thank you all once again and I hope to eventually get back to it. Please stick with me. I'll try to post update notes if something comes up. **


End file.
